Downwards Spiral
by Umbrakinetic
Summary: Harry Potter had done it! Turns out that would be the worst mistake of his life. Voldemort had created a fail safe in the event of his untimely demise, and now the magicals were all gone. Harry in a desperate to attempt to bring back magic, sends himself back in time. Unfortunately Harry's trip doesn't quite go as planned as his luck goes the opposite way this time around. See More
1. Prologue: The Last Wizard

**Summary:** **Harry Potter had done it! Voldemort was vanquished! Turns out that would be the worst mistake of his life. Voldemort had created a fail safe in the event of his untimely demise, and now the magicals were all gone. Harry in a desperate to attempt to bring back magic, sends himself back in time. Unfortunately Harry's trip doesn't quite go as planned as his luck goes the opposite way this time around. When Harry arrives things aren't quite the same as he remembered. Harry a true victim of Murphy's Law an only watch as the world becomes even worse then the one he left behind. Features a strong and smart Voldemort. Post Half Blood Prince AU. Kind of a Rewrite of Selfish Sacrifice.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 _Flashback_

 _Parseltongue_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry's face was drenched in sweat as he twirled his wand in elaborate loops, his gaze never wavering from the burgundy door.

Inside that door was where his spell was focused as inside that door pure darkness was growing, threatening to swallow any who drew near. Yes he Harry Potter was creating a Black Hole.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" _It ends here Voldemort!" Harry snarled stepping over the broken body of Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Voldemort fixed him with an odd look, while reverently stroking the elder wand in his hand. "I quite agree, Harry Potter." He hissed. "It's time for you to die!"_

" _Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort bellowed._

 _Harry lunged to the side, firing off an entrail expelling curse._

" _Aruspices Expellunt!"_

 _Voldemort raised his wand and the deadly curse dispelled harmlessly against his shield._

" _Dark Magic, Harry?" Voldemort chided._

" _What was it you told me?" Harry said pretending to be thoughtful. "Oh that's right!" Harry said faking excitement; "There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it."_

 _Harry slashed his wand downwards and sent a large purple flame at Voldemort._

 _Voldemort was caught unawares and didn't have time to raise a shield, instead opting to spin out of the way._

 _Fortunately for Harry he wasn't as fast as he used to be and the flames grazed his left arm._

 _Voldemort snarled and sent a non verbal bone breaker that managed to hit Harry's Arm._

 _Harry then returned fire, banishing metal spikes at Voldemort._

 _Voldemort shot some white flames at them melting them down into a liquid and banished the boiling hot liquid back at Harry._

 _The two continued to trade spells for hours. Neither quite gaining the upper hand over the other._

" _Sectumsempra!" Voldemort howled._

 _The white light came spiralling towards Harry and Harry exhausted from the battle rather then dodging chose to attempt to put up a shield._

 _The curse tore through his shield like paper. Harry desperately tried to dive to the side but was too slow and it shredded his legs._

" _AHHHHH!" Harry screamed in anguish as he fell to the ground, dropping his wand._

 _Blinking back tears, Harry looked up to see Voldemort confidently stalking towards him. Harry's wand in his left hand and the Elder in his right._

 _He smirked and snapped Harry's Wand dropping the pieces on the ground._

" _Today is the end of Harry Potter." Voldemort boasted smugly. "You thought you could challenge the might of the Greatest Wizard of All Time."_

" _You thought wrong!" Voldemort yelled triumphantly._

" _Goodbye Harry Potter!" Voldemort yelled; striding towards Harry, closing the distance between Harry's carcass and him so the Elder wand's tip was maybe a a meter from Harry's face._

" _Time to die!" Voldemort bellowed._

" _Avad-" Voldemort cast._

 _Harry weakly raised his hand and whispered;_

" _Confringo."_

 _Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and he went flying into a nearby tree hitting it with a loud thunk._

 _Harry only knew two spells wandlessly as they were the only ones valuable enough to spend so much time learning. The Blasting Curse and Accio had saved his life multiple times._

 _Harry quickly wandlessly summoned the Elder Wand and cast a numbing spell on his legs._

" _Torpent Pedes." he intoned softly._

 _Harry forced himself to his feet and stumbled towards Voldemort, casting a Body Bind the moment Voldemort stirred._

 _Harry looked down at him in disgust and leveled the Elder Wand at Voldemort._

" _This is for Ginny!" He roared. "Rot in Hell! You Bastard!"_

" _I look forward to seeing you there,"_ _Voldemort hissed._

 _A look of confusion crossed Harry's face briefly before he squashed it down._

" _Avada Kedavra!" Harry snarled._

 _The Green Light collided with the most feared Dark Lord Ever and rather anticlimactically his lifeless form slumped against the tree._

 _Harry had finally done it! He'd avenged Ginny!_

 _He was almost instantly mobbed by the few remaining survivors who wanted to congratulate him. As the crowd closed in on him he gave Ron and Hermione an apologetic glance and donned his Invisibility Cloak._

 _He quickly sneaked into the castle behind them, making his way to the Room of Requirement where he knew Hermione would be able to find him after things cooled down a bit._

 _Harry stayed in the Room of Requirement for much longer then he had expected too as Hermione never came. After about 6 Hours Harry decided it was safe to venture out and maybe Hermione didn't know where he was? He opened the door and what he saw made him wish he hadn't._

 _Where Hogwarts once stood there was now a barren countryside lit aflame, the Room of Requirement was a floating door in the wasteland._

 _The air was thick with smoke, the ground riddled in bodies._

 _Harry stumbled across the countryside, most of the bodies were torn to pieces charred beyond recognition._

 _He stumbled in a haze to one if the few recognizable bodies._

" _NO!" Harry screamed, it couldn't be her. Hermione couldn't be dead!_

 _He fell to his knees clutching her arm, burying his face in her bloody shoulder he broke down and bawled._

 _Whoever did this would pay! Harry vowed that._

Harry heard a humming overhead as a volley of Nuclear Bombs rained from the sky.

 _Harry's survival instinct kicked in and he ran to the door that lead to the Room of Requirement it had kept him safe last time, hopefully it would do so again._

 _The problem was the door has disappeared. The Room of Requirement entrance could only be opened by pacing back and forth three times and thinking about what you wanted. But there was no way to find out the door. And he likely only had five minutes until the bomb struck._

 _Deciding to worry about the Room later he attempted to apparate out but found the Hogwarts wards still holding him in even after the castle was destroyed._

 _The ward boundaries were at least ten minutes away on foot and all of the brooms were destroyed,_

 _So back to looking for the door._

 _Harry quickly conjured a bunch of rocks and began banishing them in every direction. He was trying to find when ones progress was halted by an invisible object. He didn't know how far he has wandered._

 _He banished the first wave of Rocks and found nothing. The second, third, fourth and fifth all yielded similar results. Could the Door not only be invisible but transparent?_

 _Panic began to set in as Harry hurried in the general direction of where he remember the Door being at._

 _Once he felt he was in the right area he cast a lumos and looked for any noticable differences in the light to try to find the door. After his twenty-third lumos he noticed the light add a slight upwards angle._

 _He quickly ran over to where the light changed shape and sprinted back and forth 3 times in front of the spot all the while thinking; "I need a safe place"_

 _The door materialized and Harry quickly pulled it open and dove inside._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _That night Harry didn't sleep much at all. And the little sleep he did get was plagued by nightmares._

 _Were the muggles responsible? Had they discovered magic? Was there anything left of the Wizarding World?_

 _He decided he would venture out to Diagon Alley and if possible Muggle London to try to figure out was happening._

 _Right after he left the Room of Requirement Harry made sure to mark the spot it was at._

 _Harry arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron with a loud crack. Or at least it should have been the Leaky Cauldron. But like Hogwarts it had been reduced to rubble, as well as all of London. It was clearly bombed as well. Harry grit his teeth in anger and disapparated again to one of the few places in the UK he'd been to outside of London._

 _He hadn't been to Dublin since Seamus's death in the First Battle For Hogwarts. Seamus had died taking a Killing Curse that was meant for Harry. Harry had taken it upon himself to inform his parents of their sons death._

 _Dublin unlike London was intact, it was quiet but they were alive._

 _Harry bought a Newspaper and the front page shocked him._

 **USA President George Bush and Russia President Vladimir Putin Launch Nukes.**

 _Last night on June 2nd, 2001 the USA and Russia unleashed a total of fifty-two Nuclear Bombs on multiple countries. The U.S.A. and Russia have been stockpiling Nuclear Bombs for a while but no one expected them to use them. Apparently we were all wrong as they've now destroyed millions of lives._

 _Jacques Chirac, The President of France; declared this act an act of war and vowed to destroy them both. For a full transcript of Jacques Chirac's speech please refer to page 3. For a full list of the areas bombed please refer to a page 9._

 _Harry quickly flipped to page nine and read through the list. His suspicions were confirmed every area with a magical community was destroyed. It was clearly an attack on the magicals._

Still it was odd how they wouldn't just expose the Wizarding World but would instead risk a World War to eliminate them..

 _All of a sudden Voldemort's last words came to his mind;_

" _I look forward to seeing you there,"_

 _Voldemort had a failsafe, he had a backup plan incase he died. His death was the direct cause for the Wizarding World's. Harry by killing Voldemort had destroyed the Wizarding World._

 _Voldemort was the kind of person who was selfish and petty enough to destroy the world if he couldn't rule it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry had decided shortly after that as the last wizard it was his duty to fix this and bring everyone back. So naturally he turned to time travel.

So after a month of research he discovered a method that could theoretically work. He would be trying to enact Einstein's Wormhole theory. Of course to do so he needed two things; to travel at the speed of light and to create a black hole.

That was why Harry had been standing there for the last 4 Hours creating a star larger then the sun and now he was on the next step creating a Supernova and in lieu a Black Hole.

He was going to pass out from magical exhaustion soon but he kept pushing himself as he forced the star to burn out.

But now he had finally done it, the Black Hole was in the room of requirement with just a single door stopping it from consuming the entire earth.

Harry prepared himself for the next step. He had to cast the killing curse on himself since the soul traveled at the speed of light when leaving the mortal plane. If he could time it right then he could have his soul sucked into the black hole and catapulted back in time to his first year.

Harry's hand gripped the door knob as he leveled his wand at himself.

He twisted it so it was just his hand holding the door shut.

"Avada Kedavr-" Harry then pushed the door open as he finished "a".

What followed was the most painful experience he had ever experienced, it made Vernon's beating him until he couldn't move when he was 7 pale in comparison.

If he had a body he would have been torn into a million pieces. He was being spun in circles faster then the eye could see, the cruciatus felt like a tickling hex in comparison.

He was spiraling towards the center of the vortex and lost consciousness as he came into contact with it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A seven year old boy lay on the ground in a tiny dark isolated cupboard underneath a staircase. Said boy was tossing and turning in his sleep, continuously bumping the wall.

With a loud gasp, Harry woke up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **A/N:** **This is kind of a rewrite of Selfish Sacrifice in that I take two scenes from it and stuff from my plot outline that I never got around to.**

 **Unlike Selfish Sacrifice which revolved around a very cringy romance, this story revolves around Harry with romance as a side factor. The pairing for this story is still undecided although it was Harry/Ginny in the past (Or is it future?) it will most likely be something else in the present.**

 **Selfish Sacrifice was incredibly rushed and had large time skips that were choppy and had no flow. Additionally all of my writing was very poor quality, the characters had no personalities and the plot was rushed. Dumbledore made assumptions without any evidence. Anything that remotely resembled quality was copied directly from the books.**

 **In Downwards Spiral I have no intention of copying directly from the books so I can fully flush out my characters (with the exception of things like the sorting hat song) and I also have no plans to do any huge time skips once he reaches Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't presume things until he has evidence, etc.**

 **While Selfish Sacrifice revolved around the idea of Harry going back for just Ginny, it was meant to be a play on the classical line of "You sacrificed everything for me," that appears in every time travel fanfiction story ever. That line is so dumb; going back in time to save their lives is because he couldn't live without them. Downwards Spiral on the other hand is about Harry doing it for everyone after they were all wiped out. Both story's to adhere to the ripple effect and Murphy's law although Downwards Spiral to a much greater extent.**

 **As for the events of this chapter; Voldemort is the kind of person vindictive enough to decide if he died that the world should be destroyed. Obviously in Cannon Voldemort is too cocky to do this but in this AU, he knows his Horcruxes are gone. The Room of Requirement in my head cannon is in a pocket dimension which is how it survived the bombing unscathed.**

 **As for the Black Hole/time travel thing I was trying to come up with an original scientific method of time travel and that's what I found. If you are worried about him having the power to create Black Holes it won't ever happen again (most likely) it was just a plot device that wasn't able to be recreated for him to try again if the world gets fucked. I am not an expert in science so I apologize for any deficiencies.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of the action sequences; I feel like that's one of my largest deficiencies as a writer and would love for any feedback on where to improve.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are excited as I am for this journey. Updates should be weekly.**


	2. A Crazy Dream

**I don't own Harry Potter**

 _Flashback_

 _Parseltongue_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry Potter shot up. His head slamming into the low hanging roof over his head. His face was drenched in sweat as he looked around the dim lighted cupboard. His breath came in short pants as he tried to recall what he had dreamed,

"That was some dream," Harry muttered to himself.

"Magic," he chuckled to himself; "If only."

But maybe? It couldn't hurt to try.

Harry concentrated and held out his hand; his palm outstretched pointing towards the dirty towel in the corner of his cupboard. He swished and flicked his hand and said quietly;

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

He watched in disappointment as the towel lay there unmoving. Harry sat down on the floor dejected and frustrated

"So it was all a dream…" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry sat there in silence for a while until he recanted the story of Wizard Baruffio and the dangers of mis pronunciation.

He had to say it loud and clear to make it work,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said forcefully pointing his hand as hard as he could at the towel.

He could of sworn the corner of the towel moved. Ecstatic Harry tried yet again this time a little louder;

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He bellowed loudly!

He watched blankly as nothing happened yet again. He resisted the urge to scream in frustration.

He glared at the towl, gritting his teeth. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he screamed.

Suddenly he heard Vernon clamoring loudly down the stairs. Harry jumped looking around frantically.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled.

Harry quickly calmed himself and sat down trying to appear normal. Had he kept his eyes on the towl he would have seen it shoot up about a foot off the ground for a second before falling down.

The Cupboard door was wretched open, the shadow of a creature the size of a tuskless Walrus loomed in the doorway.

"Freak!" He yelled heatedly. "Us normal people are sleeping!"

Timidly a deflated Harry apologized "Sorry Uncle Vernon."

Vernon looked at him attempting to size him up before nodding gruffly.

"Go make breakfast boy!" he barked.

Harry nodded and drearily made his way out of the cupboard.

Vernon grumbled incoherently and waddled away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was buggered. He wasn't supposed to do good in school.

It wasn't that he wasn't smart, he was definitely one of the smartest kids. He had learned from a young age it was best to dumb himself down to the intelligence levels of Dudley so in other words to show no intelligence. When he outperformed Baby Walrus he was beat into unconsciousness.

And that led to Harry's current predicament; in school today they had a pretest on the entire years curriculum. Harry had never had a problem trying on pretests in the past, this time however was different; he had unexplainably scored 100% on the pretest. This of course led to his current problem, the Dursleys were on their way to the school to discuss with his teacher him moving up a grade.

So yeah he was buggered.

Petunia Dursley sauntered into the office. Harry nervously shifted in his seat wringing his hands together.

"Harry!" Petunia cried. She bent over and wrapped her bony arms around his thin frame and squeezed him tight.

"Play along or it will be no food for a year." Petunia hissed.

Harry went rigid before shakily attempting to reciprocate the hug.

Petunia quickly pulled away and sat down on another chair.

"So what seems to be the issue Mrs. Stevens?" Petunia asked his teacher.

"He did nothing wrong Mrs. Dursley, quite the opposite in fact." Mrs. Stevens addressed Petunia. "He scored the first perfect score I've ever seen on the pretest of this entire years curriculum!" "What's more when I looked at Harry's grades last year they were below average." Mrs. Stevens explained, astonished.

Petunia fixed Harry with a glare.

"I'm sorry," Harry said reflexively.

Petunia forced her face to soften; and looked at him with a look of mock sympathy.

Mrs. Stevens looked at them in confusion.

Petunia pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, clenching Harry's hand tightly in her other hand.

"You see," she sniffled. "We always knew Harry was a genius, th-that he was smarter then all the other kids." "But I was worried they would send Harry off to some posh boarding school, that I wouldn't get to s-see him." "So I asked him to pretend not to be a prodigy s-so we could stay together, I know it was wrong but I couldn't lose m-my baby!" At that point Petunia dissolved into full blown hysterics.

Harry had to admit that acting performance was Oscar worthy. Mrs. Stevens was now trying to awkwardly comfort the bawling Aunt Petunia.

After a while once they had all regained some composure, Mrs. Stevens addressed them again;

"We won't make you send him away dear, we can move him up a grade instead."

"No," Petunia replied. "My Harry is a fast learner, a standard education won't satisfy his needs no matter what grade." Petunia sniffled. "We'll look into alternative methods."

Shortly after they left the office and drove home.

The moment they were through the doors of Number 4, Privet Drive Petunia grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him to his cupboard.

"Aunt Petunia please;" Harry protested feebly.

'Cupboard for a week," she snapped.

"I didn't mean-,"

"Two weeks."

"But-"

"Three."

Harry wisely decided to shut up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At around eight Vernon came home.

Harry cramped in the dark cupboard could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Freak got a perfect score on his test today." Petunia explained.

"HE DID WHAT!" Vernon yelled.

"He obviously cheated," Petunia said haughtily.

"I'LL TEACH THAT BOY NOT TO SHOW UP DUDDERS!" Vernon screamed.

He heard the sound of Vernon rising out of his chair and Harry tried to find a place to hide being a tiny cupboard there was none.

He felt Vernon's meaty hands grab his hair and against his will he was pulled out of the cupboard.

Vernon lazily swung a fist and it caught Harry in the stomach. Harry fell to the ground in a daze.

Blow after blow landed on Harry repeatedly all his bones breaking, his body beaten and bruised.

After a while Vernon managed to grow tired of using his fists, and grabbed him around the neck hurling him into the wall by the cupboard.

Harry's hopes were high when he saw Vernon vanished vanished into the kitchen seemingly done for the night but they were dashed when he saw Vernon come back with a knife.

"Never again will you show up Dudley!" Vernon boasted smugly. "You thought you could be better then us normal people!"

"You'll always just be a freak!" Vernon roared triumphantly.

As Vernon stalked towards a helpless Harry, unable to move he was struck with a sense of dejavu.

" _Today is the end of Harry Potter." Voldemort boasted smugly. "You thought you could challenge the might of the Greatest Wizard of All Time."_

" _You thought wrong!" Voldemort yelled triumphantly._

In his dream he had blasted him with a "Confringo" could it work here? Did it hurt to try?

As Vernon loomed over Harry; Harry visualized the explosion coming out of him and blasting Vernon across the room like it did in his dream.

Harry weakly raised his hand and whispered;

"Confringo."

A blast shot out of his outstretched hand and Vernon flew across the room into the wall with a loud thump.

It was at that very moment Harry's injuries combined with magical exhaustion caught up to him and he lost the battle to consciousness and fell unconscious.


End file.
